Love With No Regrets
by Mockingjay272
Summary: What if Katniss really did fall in love with Peeta during the first Games? What if no one doubted that her actions weren't purely out of love? How will this change their lives?
1. Prologue

**A/N: WOOT! New KatnissxPeeta story! This is going to revolve around one question: What if Katniss feel in love with Peeta during the first Games? I'm going to have fun with this and I already have evil ideas in store for you. Thank you for all the support on my last KatnissxPeeta story, it means so much to me! I hope I can deliver with this one too.**

**Keep in mind that this is just the prologue sort of thing. So the rest of the chapter will be longer. You get to know some feelings Katniss is experiencing before delving into the main story plot.**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p><em>This is the first kiss that we're both fully aware of. Neither of us hobbled by pain or sickness or simply unconscious. Our lips neither burning with fever or icy cold. This is the first kiss where I actually feel stirring inside my chest. Warm and curious. This is the first kiss that makes me want another.<em>

_-The Hunger Games_

The desperation I feel for Peeta during this kiss hits me so unexpectedly. Against his lips I give a small gasp of surprise. I can tell that he notices, but I suppose he misinterprets the gasp to one of pain. He pulls back gently and examines my forehead, which has begun to bleed again. I was so wrapped up in Peeta that I hadn't even noticed.

"I think your wound is bleeding again," he says softly. "Come on, lie down, it's bedtime anyway."

I comply, but before I do I press my lips to his again. I get the same feeling in my chest, only this time it spreads to my stomach. The feeling is unlike anything I've ever experienced before, and I find that I want to recreate it as much as possible. I'm not allowed to though. While I've been busy kissing him, Peeta lays me down inside the sleeping bag. He breaks us apart, crawls in next to me so he can keep watch, and zips the bag up.

"I can keep watch Peeta," I say. He gives me a skeptical look. "I'll be fine. I need some time to think." Peeta relents, and kisses my forehead softly before laying down, his arms wrapping tightly around me.

What am I going to do about this new feeling? How am I going to explore it as much as I want to when we're in the middle of the Games? True, we are the star-crossed lovers, but we also have to focus on getting out alive. If we do make it back, then maybe I'd be able to dwell on my feelings for Peeta, under the protection of my district, out in the woods with Gale…

No. It's not fair to Gale or Peeta to have me sort out my feelings for the latter while my thoughts are being clouded by the presence of another. I have a concrete idea of what I feel for Gale. I have to figure out what I feel for Peeta just as surely before I can move forward with either of them.

Gale has never made me feel the way Peeta has, for one thing. I've never kissed Gale; the urge has never struck me. Now, in the back of my mind, part of me wants to be kissing Peeta. I can't shake this feeling, no matter how hard I try. I don't even really want to shake the feeling.

Peeta has described his feelings for me as love. I different kind of love than what I feel for Prim and Gale. I feel like I would save Peeta's life against my own, under any circumstance. I would do the same for Prim and Gale. So I must love Peeta too. In fact, I'm sure that I love him in at least some way.

But the feeling for Peeta is different than anything I've experienced around the other two. It takes me a minute to place a name to the feeling. Passion. Peeta makes me feel passion. Married couples would always talk to each other in passionate tones, a tone only for their other half. Is what I feel for Peeta what married couples feel for each other? I'll never get married, but could I be experiencing the same emotions?

Feelings. Passion. Love. Peeta. The words roll so nicely together.

After a few hours of pondering, after I can't keep my eyes open anymore, I rouse Peeta. He opens his eyes sleepily, and I pull him in for another kiss, to see if the warmth has gone away. Quite the opposite. If anything, it has intensified, filling me to the brim. Against his lips, so quietly I know he won't be able to hear, I whisper, "I love you."

The words have a sense of extreme rightness on my lips. They ring with truth and pureness. How could I have not seen this sooner? How could I have denied these feelings before? Everyone else saw it. Why was I the one that was blind to everything?

I realize I'm just staring at Peeta like an idiot, drinking in the familiar features. "Yes, Katniss?" he asks after a while, a smile playing on his lips. I blink a few times and shake my head a little. Peeta lays me down, his smile now prominent. He gives me a light kiss on the forehead and I close my eyes, exhausted from my revelations.

I might be imagining it, but I think I hear him chuckle before I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have I caught your interest? Intrigued? Like it? Hate it? Only way to let me know is through review. But if you hate it, I would prefer no reviews. Just think for the respect of your fellow authors here! Anyways, more should be following next week.**

**~Mock **


	2. Admittance

**A/N: Woot! Update time! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I got over thirty reviews on the prologue, which is more than I've ever gotten on the first chapter of a story EVER! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! I hope that you all like the new chapter!**

**~Mock **

* * *

><p>I wake to the smell of warm bread. Rubbing my eyes, I see the blurry outline of Peeta, bending down and looking as though he's picking something up from off the ground. My vision comes into better focus, and I see that Peeta has a loaf of bread in his hands.<p>

"This came after you fell asleep last night," he says. "Don't worry, I didn't eat any of it." He smiles at me, and it's so warm and genuine that I feel the stirring in my stomach that I felt last night. So I truly am in love with him.

I almost move in to kiss him again when other people's faces pop into my head. Prim. Rory. Vick. Posy. Gale. Even Madge is there, reminding me that no one's safe. No one's safe from this hell of an arena. I've already had to sacrifice myself for someone I love already, and I won't be able to do that again. I don't want anyone else I care about going through the Hunger Games.

This feeling that I have for Peeta is the same feeling that leads people to marriage. And marriage leads to children. How can I condemn a child to watch these brutal Games year after year, knowing that one day they might be a part of the freak show? How can I willingly send someone to stand frozen with fear at reapings, dreading the chance that they or someone they know will be sent to fight to the death? And what if my child was chosen? How can I forcibly send someone that I would love, maybe even as much as Prim or Peeta, into this arena?

I can't do any of that in good conscience. So throughout the day, I try to distance myself as much as I can from Peeta. Maybe, if I deny these feelings long enough, they'll eventually starve out and die. Then I won't have to battle with this rage inside of me, my sense of what's right battling with what I want.

I can tell Peeta notices that I'm more withdrawn. He doesn't attempt to force conversation, and of course I don't seek to start one. My mind drifts to Thresh for a moment, wondering if he's holding up against Cato's seething anger. I could feel it when Clove was killed. He truly did care for her.

But even though this was exactly what I was trying to quench, my mind is mostly at war with itself throughout the day. As I lie against Peeta's chest (I can't remove all forms of affection), there's a small voice in my head, screaming that this is wrong. Funnily enough, that voice almost sounds like Gale's. But there's a larger part of my mind, one that's getting louder every minute, that tells me this is what I was put on this planet for. I was always meant to complete the boy who sits here with me, and he was meant to complete me.

I've fought what seems to be the inevitable countless times. I've fought against starvation at home, and I won. I've fought against my quarry that I've hunted, and I won. I've fought against the very nation of Panem by leaving the borders of my district and bringing fresh game to the hungry people, and I won. And now I'm fighting against my own feelings, and I'm losing. Things have always been, to some degree, in my control ever since I started hunting. But since the reaping, I'm finding that more and more things are slipping through my fingers. I couldn't control that they pulled Prim's name. I can't control these Games. But I should be able to control my own feelings. And I can't!

Does this mean that I'm weak? Or is this truly something that no one can fight against, no matter how strong they are? Somehow, deep in my soul, I believe that it's the latter. I look at my parents. My father knew that, being from the Seam, it would be a challenge to support a family. Maybe even impossible. Yet he fell in love with my mother and started a family with her anyway. And then Peeta's parents. I don't see how anyone could possibly love his witch of a mother, but the baker did.

But what about Peeta? Is he just playing for the cameras? Or is he in love with me? I decide there's really no point other than just asking.

"Peeta," I begin, my voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. "You said at the interview you'd had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?"

Peeta looks down at me, surprise that I want to talk evident in his features, but there's already a smile dancing around his lips, playing in his eyes. "Oh let's see. I guess the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair… it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up."

"You're father?" I interrupt. "Why?"

"He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner,'" Peeta says, his smile hinting at a bit of sadness that I can find no lie in. Either he's really good at storytelling… or he's telling the truth.

"What? You're making that up!" I burst out, and Peeta laughs. His laugh is a good hearty sound, and it doesn't belong in a gray cave with rain falling everywhere.

"No, true story," he says, still chuckling. "And I said, 'A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen.'"

"That's true," I say softly, completely in tune with his story now. "They do. I mean, they did," I say quickly. My father had a lovely voice, and now that I stop to think about it, I remember the woods going silent whenever he sang. Even the birds appreciated the beauty of his voice.

"So that day, in music assembly," Peeta continues, "the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up into the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows fell silent."

"Oh, please," I say, laughing a bit. I'm nowhere near as good as my father. The birds wouldn't extend the same courtesy that gave him to me. In fact, they shouldn't treat me as they did him. I feel like that would be dishonoring his memory somehow.

"No, it happened," Peeta says, laughing lightly along with me. "And right when your song ended, I knew-just like your mother-I was a goner. Then for the next eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you."

"Without success," I add.

"Without success," he agrees with a sigh. He runs a hand through his hair and continues. "So, in a way, my name being drawn at the reaping was a real piece of luck."

I contemplate on this story. Everything has a ring of truth to it. I can remember singing the valley song first day of school. I can even vaguely remember a red plaid dress. Is Peeta really in love with me too? I feel like he might just be… And I've accepted it. I'm in love with him too. But I will never, ever have children. That is unthinkable.

"You have a remarkable memory," I tell him, my voice low. Peeta grins at me.

"I remember everything about you. It's you who wasn't paying attention," he says.

"I am now," I say back.

"Well, I don't have much competition here do I?" he asks.

I find that other voice in my head, the one that sounded like Gale. It's fainter than ever, and then suddenly, it disappears. All I feel is a sense of rightness, being here with Peeta. And I remember how I have secretly kept track of him all these years.

"You don't have much competition anywhere." The words slip from my mouth without me having to think about them, but I know they're true. They're among the truest words I've ever said. And because I'm not denying myself anymore, I lean in to kiss him.

There's a fire inside my stomach the moment our lips meet. I kiss Peeta with every fiber of my being, and even though I don't really know what I'm doing, I try and put my passion into this kiss. I can tell he notices a difference. He hesitates for a moment, then responds with the same amount of passion I am giving him. I truly mean something with this kiss. I truly love him.

There's a clatter outside the cave, and we're suddenly sprung apart. I grab my bow and nock an arrow, while Peeta takes a knife and stand protectively in front of me. There's no noise for a moment, so Peeta's peers out, and then lets out a sound of joy. He scrambles out of the cave for a moment, but before I can even get worried, he comes back with a large picnic basket full of steamy Capitol food. I can see Haymitch, nodding with satisfaction. It seems as though physical affection as well as emotional attachment is what the audience is looking for. And I know I can deliver to everyone. I can deliver to the people watching. I can deliver to Peeta, because I'm finally reciprocating. And I can deliver to myself. All I want is Peeta, and I'm so thankful that I don't have to pretend anymore.

With the voice of Gale pushed from my thoughts altogether, I turn back to Peeta and kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, this is just too much fun to write. Seriously, I am squeeing like crazy over here! More should be coming up soon, but I've finally learned not to give a specific time for it. **

**BIG NEWS! Currently, my story Things Can Be Good Again is the second most read story on hungergamesfanfiction(dot)com! This is amazing! I've thanked my support on that site, and I want to thank everyone for all the support here too!**

**If you've read MLMFMHMDML, I put up a little oneshot about Finn and Electra. If you haven't already, go check it out! And then be sure to vote on my poll! It would be much appreciated.**

**~Mock **


	3. Magical

**A/N: Can this be true? Is there finally an update? The answer, dear readers, is 100% definitely! I'm very sorry for the long wait on this, but I've been crazy busy with school and family issues lately. On a happier note, another reason why I haven't been able to write FF is that I've been working on my own original novel! That's been consuming me lately. Because of that, I probably won't update as often as I did before, but my long break from writing is officially OVER! This chapter is also a bit of a filler at the beginning, but gets very fun towards the end (insert happily evil laugh here). Only a couple more chapters 'til they reach the berries scene, where things start to get especially interesting. OK, enough of my talk. I'll let you get to the actual story now, assuming that's what you clicked on the story link.**

**~Mock **

* * *

><p>Later that night, as we're just finishing off our allotted portions of the meal, Peeta looks outside as the anthem starts to play. I don't think that there's a point in seeing if anyone's dead.<p>

"There won't be anything to see tonight," I say while debating on whether or not it's safe for Peeta and I to have a little more to eat. "Nothing's happened or we would've heard a cannon."

"Katniss," Peeta calls quietly, still looking into the night.

"What?" I ask him, still looking down at the food. The tone of his voice is scaring me for some reason. "Should we split another role too?"

"Katniss," he says again, with just the slightest hint of more urgency than before. Since my epiphany, I've found that I'm noticing even the smallest changes in him, ones that normal people wouldn't see. I hope I'm not blushing, and if I am, than I pray the cameras won't be able to pick it up.

"I'm going to split one. But I'll save the cheese for tomorrow," I decide, effectively covering up my blush and putting off whatever Peeta's itching to tell me just a while longer. I look up for a moment and find him staring adamantly at me. "What?"

"Thresh is dead," he says slowly, waiting for my reaction. I scoff. We didn't hear a cannon. There's no way that Thresh could be dead.

"He can't be," I say assertively.

"They must have fired the cannon during the thunder and we missed it," Peeta says.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's pouring buckets out there. I don't know how you can see anything," I say, lightly brushing past him to see into the sky myself. But Peeta's not lying. Sure enough, a distorted picture of Thresh blazes in the sky for a few seconds, then the night goes dim.

For some reason, I feel horrible that Thresh has died. I felt like I connected with him, because he understood about owing someone. And as much as I'm thankful that Peeta's here with me… And as much as I… love him… I don't think that he can understand everything.

"You all right?" Peeta asks gently, putting his arms around me. Almost subconsciously, I lean farther into them. I shrug slightly, but hide my face in his strong chest. I can't let anyone see how upset this death has made me. When Rue died, it was different. She was my ally. I had a reason to cry and do something special for her then. But Thresh is different. I should be thankful, happy even, that he is dead, because it means Peeta and I don't have to face him. But all I feel is a horrible feeling that rips through my chest.

"It's just… if we didn't win… I wanted Thresh to. Because he let me go. And because of Rue," I say quietly, choosing my words carefully. The cameras will surely be picking up everything I say, and who knows what they would come up with if I showed how sad I was over Thresh's death.

"Yeah, I know," Peeta says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I'm very aware of his hands, one of them at my back, pressing me against him, and the other stroking my hair. "But this means we're one step closer to District 12." He gently pulls himself away from me and gives me a plate with food on it. "Eat," he commands. "It's still warm."

I carefully spoon some stew into my mouth, but I feel like I have to force it down my throat, and it doesn't want to give in without a fight. Peeta sits down and puts his arm around me as I eat, and I almost subconsciously lean in closer to him, craving everything about him. I start talking to try and erase the memory of Thresh from my mind, and OK, maybe I like to hear Peeta talk. But that doesn't mean anything.

"It also means Cato will be back hunting us," I say, successfully getting another spoonful of stew into my throat.

"And he's got supplies again," Peeta replies.

A thought enters my mind, and I share with Peeta. "He'll be wounded, I bet."

"What makes you say that?" Peeta asks.

"Because Thresh would never have gone down without a fight," I answer, and I swear my voice drops half an octave lower. "He's so strong, I mean, he was. And they were in his territory."

Peeta ponders this for just a moment before answering. "Good," he says after a couple seconds. "The more wounded Cato is the better." An expression crosses his face like he's just thought of something. "I wonder how Foxface is making out," he says, giving me the reason behind his expression.

"Oh she's fine," I say, still upset with her. I can't believe she thought to hide in the Cornucopia and I didn't. Horribly tricky of her. "Probably easier to catch Cato than her."

"Maybe they'll catch each other and we can just go home," Peeta muses. "But we'd better be extra careful about the watches. I dozed off a few times."

"Me too," I admit reluctantly. "But not tonight."

Peeta says that he wants to take the first watch tonight, and I'm grateful. I need some time to mourn over Thresh. I thank him for my life and say good-bye silently. I also make a silent promise. If I win, I will find some way to help both his and Rue's families. I owe a tribute to them, as well as to all the people of District 11.

Somehow, I fall asleep against Peeta's chest. When he wakes me, I'm greeted by the smell of goat cheese. I see Peeta grinning sheepishly at me.

"Don't be mad. I had to eat again," he says, with a roll in his hand. "Here's your half," he says, handing me the roll. I eagerly take a huge bite and savor the taste on my tongue.

"We make a goat cheese and apple tart at home," Peeta says while lying down.

"Bet that's expensive," I mutter as I'm finishing up the last bits of my little snack.

"Too expensive for my family to eat," Peeta says in agreement. "Unless it's gone very stale. Of course, practically everything we eat is stale." He rolls onto his side as he says this.

For some reason, this strikes me as odd. I had always thought the merchants had it easier than us from the Seam, and in many ways, they do. But eating nothing but stale bread must be harsh. Most of what we eat is about as fresh as you can get.

I find myself leaning over Peeta to see if he's asleep yet. Instead, I find his blue eyes open and looking up into my gray ones. I can't stop the shy smile that spreads across my face. Peeta too, grins up at me.

"Is there something in particular you would like, Katniss?" he asks. In response, I simply lean down and press my lips to his.

This kiss starts out as nothing more than the other ones, soft and chaste. But I find myself not able to pull away. I grab two handfuls of Peeta's shirt and pull him up to a sitting position, keeping out lips intertwined. They move in strange yet fascinating ways. And then, very slowly, Peeta opens his mouth and tentatively brushes my lower lip with his tongue. I shudder from the immense feeling of… pleasure… it gives me, and just as slowly, open my mouth too.

Shyly, our tongues begin to meet. I have no experience in this, and judging from what he's told me, Peeta's fairly new at this as well. But he truly does seem to be an expert, taking this all very slowly and surely, not making any mistakes. I feel like I'm literally melting in his strong arms, and no sooner than the thought crosses my mind do I realize how foolishly girly I sound. All the other girls at school had talked like this, right after they had become smitten with a boy. Before, I had scoffed at them. But here with Peeta, I know exactly what they mean. Was Peeta all I needed to unlock these feelings? I thought that dating was a waste of time and energy, but were those thoughts only because I had never found someone I liked in that way?

All the while, the kiss I'm sharing with Peeta has becomes increasingly deeper, but after another minute or so, we both have to pull away, gasping for air. My hands are buried deep in his hair, and it takes a moment for me to unclench them. Peeta places his hands on the side of my face and gently kisses me one more time before he lies back down, a smile on his lips.

Making sure he can't see, my whole face spreads into the widest smile it's ever known, and for just a moment, my fingers brush past my lips. Then I settle into the sleeping bag next to Peeta, barely noticing the rain stopping all at once. Keeping my bow in one hand, I ponder over the magic Peeta and I shared tonight, and I can't help but wish that we can recreate for the rest of the days in our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was way too much fun. I do love writing about Katniss and Peeta just totally making out in their cozy little cave. And I saw this drawing someone did on deviantArt, where is shows Katniss and Peeta kissing on screen, then Gale back at home going, FML. I imagine that's what he's doing as he sees Katniss fall in love with Peeta, an NOT playing for the cameras! SUCKS TO BE YOU, GALE! Anyways, hopefully I can update another of my stories by… the end of the week. 'Till then! OH! And reviews would make me feel so happy after my absence… I do love me reviews! And I love hearing what you think of this! The little button really isn't that hard to push… OK, I'm gone (finally, she's leaving us alone). **

**~Mock**


	4. Changed

**A/N: WOOT! Update time! I would have had this out sooner, but we got hit with a huge ice storm and the power's been out for days. I had to survive without the Internet… terrible. BUT ANYWAYS, I'm back! And here's the next chapter! A bit of a filler, BUT I can assure you next chapter certainly is NOT! **

**I also want to say something about a couple complaints I'm getting about having Katniss too OOC. She's supposed to be OOC. That's what this whole story is about, her falling in love a little sooner. We never really got to see her accept that in the books, so we don't know 100% how she would have acted. This is just my interpretation of it. Thanks to those who have understood. **

**I also want to give a shout out to my AMAZING sister Kailyn, to whom this chapter is dedicated to, and my good friend KelsNicole92. Both are amazing people who have inspired me to no end! OK, I'll let you get to the story lol.**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>The next morning, when long awaited sunlight streams into the cave and illuminates my surroundings. What's leftover of the feast Haymitch sent us, our various weapons, but mostly, the boy peacefully lying in the sleeping bag by my side. His blonde hair seems to shine against the sun's rays and his face brightens up.<p>

Almost subconsciously, I reach out and begin stroking the hair off Peeta's forehead. His skin is calloused from the time in the arena, and yet, still so smooth under my rough hand.

Within seconds, Peeta's bright blue eyes open sleepily. Focusing on me, he reaches his arm around me and pulls me down for a kiss.

How long we kiss I couldn't say, but in the back of my mind, I know that now the rain has abated, we must hunt. But I can't bring myself to tear myself away from him. In this world of the arena, this world of the Games, he's my only solace.

But what if this arena is the only reason I think I might… love him? That my feelings are only a cry to feel human? Could that just be what it is? Or is it something deeper? Before my father died and Prim or I would ask how my mother and he felt about each other, their desperate love is a reflection of what I feel. Does that mean my feelings are genuine? Or could they just be a desperate need in this hell?

These thoughts startling me, I pull away from Peeta's embrace. "We're wasting hunting time," I manage to breathe out.

Peeta sits up and stretches. "I wouldn't call it wasting," he tells me. "So do we hunt on empty stomachs to give us an edge?" he asks.

"Not us," I reply, glad that the conversation has turned to something I can easily understand and relate to. "We stuff ourselves to give us staying power." I take the rest of the food and divide all of it, giving both Peeta and I huge plates. After he questions me, I tell him that we can earn it back later today.

The food is delicious, even cold. As I use my finger to scoop up the last bits of the gravy, I say, "I can feel Effie Trinket shuddering at my manners."

Peeta laughs lightly. "Hey Effie, watch this!" he calls. He throws away his fork and starts licking his plate, causing me to laugh harder than I have in a long time. When he done, he blows her a kiss and calls, "We miss you, Effie!" I cover his mouth, but I can't stop laughing. Any words of warning I would say are drowned by my laughter.

Peeta pulls me in for another kiss, which sends another wave of pleasure through me, but the small part of my mind that retained sanity nagged at me that we needed to hunt. It wouldn't be quiet until I gave into its demands.

"Come on," I say to Peeta, and we pack up quickly.

We stand outside the cave, and our frivolity seems to die quickly. In our cave, we were isolated from everything else, and now, back in the familiar woods, I get the sense that the Games are beginning again. I give Peeta my knife and worry about my arrows. I only have seven left, and who knows what we might encounter that would demand their use.

"He'll be hunting us by now," Peeta says quietly. "Cato isn't one to wait for his prey to wander by."

"If he's wounded," I try to say, but Peeta cuts me off.

"It won't matter. If he can move, he's coming," Peeta says with a grave look on his face. I take a deep breathe, and brace myself and we stop by the stream to replenish our water.

The snares I set so long ago are bare, and there are no signs of animals. "If we want food, we better head up to my old hunting grounds," I decide. Peeta tells me it's my call what we do.

"Keep an eye out," I ask him. "Stay on the rocks as much as possible, no sense in leaving him tracks to follow. And listen for both of us," I add. Ruffling my hair halfheartedly again, I'm unsurprised but disappointed to find no change in my ability to hear. It's more than likely I won't ever hear out of that ear again. It's the price I paid to blow up the food.

When the boulders turn to pebbles, and even those turn to pine leaves, with my one good ear, I hear a problem. I realize that though Peeta has a bad leg, he won't be able to be silent, he's still loud. I stop for a minute and take a breath. I have to remind myself that Peeta never knew he had to be quiet while walking. He never had the need to learn, never went out into the woods. I can't afford to get too cross with him, because he can put up with me and my thousands of flaws too. What kind of person would I be if I couldn't put up with one?

"You've got to move more quietly," I tell him trying to be as friendly as possible. He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't know," he says, and even though I can tell he's trying to make an effort, there's still too much noise. I try something else.

"Can you take your boots off?" I ask, wincing internally at how tactless I sound. "Here?" he asks. Unwillingly, my mind floats to Gale, and how he moves so silently. I feel sure he's laughing back at home, and I feel a rush of irrational anger. I have no idea where it was born.

"Yes," I say, determined to be nicer in defiance of Gale. "I'll take mine off too. That way we'll both be quieter." Even though I wasn't making noise to begin with, I hope this was a better way to approach and attack the problem. It seems to help a bit, and I'm resigned to the fact that it's the best we'll do.

Even though we've walked for hours to get to my camp with Rue, I've shot nothing. We stop for a break, and I sort out the possibilities in my head. Nothing I come up with seems like a good option. Finally, Peeta breaks the silence.

"Katniss, we need to spilt up," he says. "I know I'm chasing away the game." "Only because your leg is hurt," I reply quickly. I know it's not the full problem, but I'm determined not to belittle him in any way.

"I know," he agrees hesitantly. "So, why don't you go on? Show me some plants to gather and that way we'll both be useful." I bite my lip. This was something I had thought of earlier, but I didn't want to leave him alone with only a knife to defend himself against Cato. But truly, it's the best solution. And anyways, if Cato's hurt, that might give Peeta the advantage.

Sighing in defeat, I reluctantly show him some roots and food he can gather, and decide I won't go too far to hunt. On an impulse, I teach him a simple bird whistle that we can use to communicate.

Soon, the efforts of my hunt show proudly with the rabbits and squirrel I was able to catch. Peeta whistles constantly, and that assures me.

While walking back, I whistle again, but I am not rewarded with a response. My heart pounding frantically, I start running to where I left him, and find nothing but roots.

"Peeta!" I yell, not caring if Cato can hear me, my only thoughts holding on to the hope that he's alright. There hasn't been a cannon yet… The thought comforts me only slightly. "Peeta!" I scream again, feeling as if I'm close to tears. My bow is ready with an arrow, and I see someone in front of me.

Luckily, I pull away the last second, so my arrow doesn't go through Peeta's body. For a second I just stare at him, then I fling myself into his arms so hard it nearly knocks him down. He holds me there as I take long deep breaths into his shoulder.

All of the sudden, I seem to find my voice. "Why didn't you answer?" I nearly yell. Peeta pulls me back slightly so he can look me in the eye.

"I didn't hear. The water's too loud, I guess," he says, and I bury my face into his chest again.

"I though Cato killed you," I breathe, and even though I'm furious, I can't find in me to yell at him. I feel as if I did, it would be one of my biggest regrets.

"No, I'm fine," he says, and holds me in his arms again as my deep breaths return. What is it about him that makes me do this? I feel certain that if this was Gale and he didn't answer like Peeta didn't, I would be screaming at him. But I don't want to yell at Peeta, in fact, I find the idea horrendous, the very blackest of crimes.

After I calm down slightly, I notice the food. It looks fine at first, but upon closer examination, I realize that some of the cheese is gone.

"You ate without me?" I say, my voice sounding surprised, but not at all irritated. Peeta looks confused.

"No I didn't," he says, and I find no lie in his features. I look at the berries he collected too. They're familiar, but I can't place them.

"Not these Katniss," I hear my father's voice saying in my head, and I have to strongly resist the urge to jump. "Never these. They're nightlock. You'll be dead before they reach your stomach." Nightlock. A cannon booms in the silence, and I whirl my head around, expecting to see Peeta's dead figure right in front of me.

Instead, he still stands looking even more confused. We don't have to wait long for an answer though, because a hovercraft appears not 100 feet away and Foxface is lifted into the depths, and the hovercraft flies away.

Suddenly, I feel Peeta urging me to climb, warning that Cato must be near. But looking at the berries in my hand, thinking of the missing cheese, and I understand.

"No Peeta, she's your kill, not Cato's," I say, in a calm voice. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What? I haven't even seen her since the first day. How could I have killed her?" he asks. I tell him about the berries, about how she stole from the pyramid. I can tell that Peeta's rattled by her death.

Peeta goes to get rid of the nightlock, but I stop him. I find a pouch and scoop some of the berries into it. "If they fooled Foxface, maybe they can fool Cato as well. If he's chasing us or something, we can act as if we accidentally drop the pouch and if he eats them…"

"Hello District 12," Peeta finishes. We talk a bit more and decide it's safe to light a fire to cook the food. If Cato comes, so be it.

After we eat, I talk about getting us into a tree, but Peeta isn't too keen on the idea. "I can't climb like you Katniss, especially with my leg, and I don't think I could ever fall asleep fifty feet above the ground."

"It's not safe to stay out in the open," I counter.

"Can't we go back to the cave?" Peeta asks. "It's near water and easy to defend." I roll over the possibility. Its hours of walking, but Peeta doesn't ask for much. I find myself wanting to please him, and that one part of my mind asks me why, and is irritated I'm letting him have such an influence over me. But I push that smaller part aside, give Peeta a big kiss, and say, "Sure. Let's go back to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will promise that the next chapter is the berries scene! I've been able to update pretty consistently, which is making me very happy, but I do have to go through my other four running stories before I make it back to this one. I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers, you guys are my inspiration and always cheer me up when I'm down. I'll see y'alls soon with the next update!**

**~Mock**


	5. Proclamations

**A/N: WOO! This was just TOO MUCH FUN! I really hope you like this, and it's actually pretty different from the book. It starts with them seeing Cato and the mutts, and then goes from there. I hope y'alls like this!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Reni Readiris and TheSoggyBug, or Jenn and Lana, who, as I was writing this, expressed so much enthusiasm for this that made me want to write my very best!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>"Peeta, run!" I yell. When the mutts came, all I wanted to do was save myself and run away from those things, but Peeta's leg hindered from him from getting away fast enough. I grabbed his hand and dragged him along, while he was desperately trying to keep up on his leg. The mutts are coming much too close for my liking, but I refuse to abandon Peeta and leave him at their mercy.<p>

Cato is already at the Cornucopia, fear etched on his face. It seems like an unnatural expression for him, but with these mutts, everything is unnatural. Even the familiar forest seems to have taken a different feel, a more sinister one.

I desperately pull Peeta's along, and we're almost to the Cornucopia, where the lesser of two evils awaits. Between Cato and those mutts, I'd take Cato any day.

I feel Peeta's hand slip out of mine. I whip my head around and nock an arrow. Quickly, I send it flying into the pack of mutts and I hear a yelp, confirming that my arrow connected with a target. I nock another one and wait for Peeta to catch up to me. He's not that far behind, only about 5 yards or so, but my one arrow did little to stop the mutts' progression.

"Katniss, go! I'll be fine, just go!" Peeta yells. I know that I could shoot the mutts much better from the top of the horn, but I hesitate. I don't want to leave Peeta out on the open as fresh meat. I slowly turn around to face Cato, where he sits at the top of the Cornucopia. He's gasping for air, completely unaware of me. I raise my arrow at him, but before I can loose it into his face, I hear an unmistakably human cry behind me.

My head flies back towards Peeta, and the one of the mutts has indeed scraped open the back of his leg with their claws. My arrow shoots into the maw of that particular mutt, and Peeta reaches the Cornucopia. I grab his hand and stick his knife into my jacket so that he can climb better. I push him up before me, and that's when I feel immeasurable pain in my right calf.

One of the mutts has sunk its claw into my leg, and blood pours out. "NO!" I hear Peeta's voice call from above me. He grabs one of my arrows and throws it straight into the mutt's eyes. It retreats and falls back and I manage to scramble up the horn, hopefully out of the reach of the mutts.

Cato is obviously more concerned with the mutts then he is with us, and he's staring at one of them in horror. That particular has sleek black hair but the eyes… no animal should have eyes like that. They're hauntingly ice blue, and I could've sworn I'd seen them before.

I gasp. I _have _seen those eyes before. They were glaring at me when their owner was holding me down, preparing to kill me at the feast.

It's Clove.

I stare at her in horror, and then back at the nearest mutt on our side. Wavy blonde fur, malicious green eyes, and even a collar inlaid with jewels, with a number 1 on it. Glimmer.

"Peeta!" I scream. "It's them! The tributes!" My eyes scan over the rest of them. One with hair fur and amber eyes… Foxface! Ashen hair and hazel eyes… the boy who was killed by Clove while fighting me for the backpack on the first day. And that smallest one of all, with curly brown fur and wide brown eyes… Rue.

"What is it, Katniss?" Peeta asks, his voice frantic as I blatantly freak out. All I can gasp out is "It's her!" Peeta looks at the mutts again, and seems to recognize Glimmer. "What did they do to them?" he breathes. "You don't think… those could be their real eyes?" But what about their brains? I think as I nock one of my last arrows and fire it into the mutts. Do they have the memories of the real tributes.

The mutts stand on their hind legs and begin jumping at the Cornucopia. Even with my wounded leg, we're able to scramble up towards Cato and out of reach of the mutts. But Peeta's hand, which had been in mine, is again wrenched from my grasp.

I turn and see Cato holding Peeta in a headlock and is effectively cutting his air off. Peeta is quickly losing energy and he weakly struggles against Cato's powerful arm. Without thinking, I take one of my last two arrows and aim it straight at Cato's face.

He laughs at my arrows. "Shoot me and he goes down with me." That stays my hand. I can't let Peeta get hurt. But he can't kill Peeta without guaranteeing his death.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Peeta's hand move. He makes a very deliberate X on the back of Cato's hand. I can see that Cato's body armor stops just short of his wrist. Cato notices too, but too late. My arrow already flies into his hand and he lets go of Peeta's throat. Peeta slams the back of his hand into Cato's body and he loses his footing.

I grab Peeta's hand to make sure he doesn't go over with Cato. Summoning the rest of my strength, I'll pull Peeta up to meet me, where he'll be out of harm's way. He tumbles into my arms right as we hear Cato's body fall to the ground with a dull thud.

For a moment, Peeta and I just lay there, wrapped up in each other's arms. Then suddenly, I come down from my adrenaline rush, and I remember the blood pouring out of the back of my leg where the mutts cut me while I was at the bottom of the Cornucopia.

I cry out, and Peeta quickly takes off his shirt and sticks it to the back of my leg, trying to staunch the bleeding. I know that it won't be enough, but I hear the rattle of the last arrow in my quiver. I also have seen my mother tie a tourniquet often enough, and I think that my arrow suffice for the job.

I quickly teach Peeta what to do for the tourniquet. He has to cut his shirt into a couple pieces to do the job right, and in the end, I'm left with a tourniquet that might cost me my leg, and he's left with no shirt and might freeze if the Gamemakers decide to lower the temperature. We end up having to share his jacket to keep ourselves both warm.

Despite Cato's moans as the mutts slowly and agonizingly finish him off, despite the pain in my leg, I can't help but be very aware of Peeta's naked torso against me. He's not as stocky as he was back home due to the injury he sustained, but he's still got very defined muscles.

My hand shyly drifts to his chest, but it stops in its track as I see the first rays of dawn seep through my eyes. Have we been lying here for that long? Have I slept for any part of it? No, I remember Peeta shouting my name when I would start to fall asleep, and vice versa.

Daybreak comes fast, and still, there's been no cannon to signify Cato's death. I peer over the edge of the Cornucopia to see his mangled body on the ground. He's barely recognizable. He looks up at my face and says one word. "Please."

I reach down, planning to undo my tourniquet. But Peeta's hands are over mine in an instant, stopping me. "I'm ending this, Peeta," I explain. "I want to go home." A flash of understanding crosses Peeta's face, and he quickly frees the arrow and then reties the bandage.

I nock the arrow into my bow and look back down at Cato. Pity, not vengeance, sends my arrow flying into his skull. The cannon goes off, signifying death.

"We've won," Peeta says, but there's no relief, no joy. His voice is completely flat. We wait for a few moments, but there are no trumpets signifying our victory, no hovercraft to collect Cato's remains.

"Maybe we have to move away from the body," Peeta says hesitantly. I don't know anymore, but with care, we slide down the Cornucopia. It takes quite a few minutes of agonizing pain to get to the lake. With my new leg wound and Peeta's old one that still hasn't completely healed, we can barely walk.

By time we reach the lake, my wound has opened again and Peeta has to grab the arrow that bounced off Cato's body armor and tie it back into the tourniquet. Right as he's finishing the knot, we finally hear an announcement.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th Hunger Games," Claudius Templesmith is saying. "The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rulebook has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

It takes a minute for the news to sink in. I stare at Peeta, and suddenly, I realize what this means. My face contorts into a mask of horror, my hands frozen to the weapons that I can't drop, but certainly won't kill Peeta.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising," Peeta says softly. He goes for the knife in his belt, and throws it in the lake. My own hands find the will to drop my weapons.

"No!" Peeta nearly shouts. He scrambles for the bow and final arrow that I salvaged and try to shove them back to me, but I won't take them. "Do it. It's want I want," he says, and hearing those words makes me break down in tears.

I fall to the ground, ignoring the pain in my leg, and cry my eyes out, finally knowing that none of my feelings were forced and he really did bring them out of me. I cry because I know that I truly have fallen in love with him. And I cry because now he's about to be taken from me.

In an instant, he's at my side. "Katniss, no, you can't do this. You have to win for us, I can't go on living without you," he says, trying to convince me, but finally, I find my voice.

"I can't!" I nearly scream, tears still rolling down my face with no signs of stopping. "I can't hurt you, I can't live without you, and you've become my whole world. I won't have anything to go back to if you die. Peeta, I love you!" And with my words, I've finally admitted it to him. I've never spoken those words so that anyone else could hear them. But now, the whole world knows that I, Katniss Everdeen, am in love with Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread captured my heart.

"You, love me? Really, truly, _love_ me?" he says, not daring to believe it. He gives a small, light little laugh. "And you choose here of all places to finally say it?" I laugh slightly too, even though there's nothing humorous about the situation. "I guess I have the worst timing huh?" I respond. Becoming more serious I add, "But I truly, deeply love you, and I refuse to live in a world you're not in."

"Katniss," he says, his voice tortured. "I love you too. I can't live without you either. I wouldn't be me."

Crying into his chest, I notice the bag. The bag that holds the berries. I reach for it slowly, and Peeta catches on.

"Are you sure?" he asks me. I nod my head, repeating, "I can't and I won't live without you." Peeta nods his head, but before we both die here, I pull him in for one last, long, lingering kiss.

When we finally break apart, Peeta grabs the berries and pours a few into our hands. After some painful effort, we manage to stand back to back, showing the cameras.

"One," I squeeze Peeta's hand, knowing that's the last thing I want to feel in life. "Two," Maybe death won't be so bad, with him here with me. "Three." The berries fall past my lips just as I hear the trumpets go off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHAHAHAHAHA! How did you like THAT? I'm seriously SO excited about this chapter, I think I actually did a pretty decent job! And just for some slight clarification, just in case you were confused, Peeta's leg did NOT get injured at the Cornucopia, Katniss' did. And yes, that WILL have an effect on the story. Oh, and I used one of my FAVORITE lines from the books in this chapter, care to guess which one? **

**Did y'alls like? The only way to tell me is to review. Look at that poor little button down there? It really wants to be pressed. Besides, it took me three hours of my life to write this. What's five minutes of yours to review?**

**OH! And check out my SYOT! It's going to be one hell of a ride, I can promise you that!**

**~Mock**


	6. Seeing

**A/N: Hey there y'alls! Today is a big, big, big day! It's my anniversary on FanFiction! I've been on this sight for an entire year! To celebrate, I've decided to update this early. I hope you all like it, it was amazing to write!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop!" Claudius Templesmith calls out. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I give you-the tributes of District 12!"<p>

I spit the nightlock out and wipe my tongue with my sleeve so as not to swallow and of the excess juice. I turn my head around to see Peeta doing the same. "You didn't swallow any?" I rasp. He shakes his head.

"You?" he asks. I shake my head as well, too tired and in too much pain to form any more words. As soon as we are both sure there is no trace of nightlock left in our mouths, a hovercraft descends from the sky. Peeta gets a secure hold around my body and with his free hand, he grabs onto one of the rungs on the ladder that drops down. The current freezes us both in place and carries us up.

Once we are in the hovercraft, the first thing that registers in my mind is how white and clean everything is. After my time in the arena, it doesn't feel right. The next thing I'm aware if is how much pain I'm in. My leg has been steadily dripping blood and I feel faint.

I hear Peeta's voice cry out, and the next thing I know, I'm blacking out.

When I next wake up, I see doctors all around me, checking machines. There are needles all over my arms connecting me to these machines, and there's one right above my left knee. I can't see my legs, below that, because they are covered with a blanket. After a few moments, one of the doctors sees that I'm awake. He barks a short order, and I'm being pulled back asleep.

The next time, I'm alone. I'm also strapped to the bed by my waist. I can't sit up. Instead, I wiggle my fingers, pleased when I find I still have the ability. After this small exercise, I try to move my toes. The ones on my right leg obey, but my left leg remains unresponsive. Feeling frustrated, I'm debating lifting it completely when the Avox girl comes in, flanked by Haymitch.

The Avox girl presses a button on the side of my bed and it lifts me so that I'm in a sitting position. She also places a tray consisting of food in front of me. I grab the spoon and attack the food, angered that they only gave me broth and applesauce.

I'm halfway through my small meal when I remember Haymitch standing there. I glance up at him, still not trusting that my voice will work. He coughs and then moves closer to my bed. I swallow a quick spoonful of broth and look up at him.

"What's going on?" I croak, and I'm surprised my voice still works, although it is hoarse from lack of use.

"Well, for starters, they repaired your ear," Haymitch says uncomfortably. I raise arm and ruffle the hair behind my ear. I my relief, I find that I can hear again. Smiling slightly, I turn back to Haymitch.

"And Peeta?" I ask.

"He's fine," Haymitch says, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "He's going to have to have some physical therapy to help him with his leg, but at least he got to keep it. You weren't so lucky sweetheart."

I can feel my eyes widen as Haymitch's words sink in. I try to reach for the blanket to fling it off my legs, but I can't reach that far. Thankfully, Haymitch sees what I'm trying to do and takes the blanket off for me.

What used to be the lower half of my left leg is now a contraption made of plastic and metal. No wonder I wasn't able to wiggle my toes. I reach down to feel where it connects to my knee, almost marveling at the sight. "You lost too much blood for them to save it by time you got up here," Haymitch says.

I nod, understanding. I know that the loss of my leg will prevent me from hunting when I get home, but I don't regret it. The loss of my leg is a fine price when Peeta's life was saved in the process.

Home. Peeta. We'll get to go home together soon. "When can I see Peeta?" I ask Haymitch.

"Soon, sweetheart, just be patient alright?" Haymitch tries to talk in his usual tone, but I hear something underneath it, something I can't quite place. But I push the matter from my mind. The only important thing is that I can't see Peeta right at this moment, and I don't like it one bit.

Haymitch sees that I'm done with my food, so he calls the Avox girl to lower my bed again. The he leaves, taking the girl with him. I try to struggle out of my band, not minding the fact that I don't know how to walk yet. I just want to see Peeta so we can go home together. But a white liquid snakes into my arm through one of the countless tubes, and I pass out yet again.

Time passes, but it has no meaning for me. I eat, then get knocked out again. Then one day, I wake to find that the band no longer restricts me, and that there's a cane resting against my bed. I grab it, and making sure I leave the bed with my good leg, I lean heavily on the cane as I practice walking around. After a while, I spot my filthy, grimy outfit that I wore in the arena. I cringe at the sight of it, but in the back of my mind, I know this is what I have to wear before I can go to my prep team. I manage to pull the shirt on, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do about the pants.

I'm holding them in my hand when the door opens and my prep team comes bumbling through. They can't stop their chatter as Venia helps me into the pants and leads me out of the room. As soon as I cross the threshold, I see Cinna, and behind him, Effie and Haymitch. I try to launch myself at them, but the cane gets in my way. I stumble, and Cinna barely manages to catch me before I go tumbling to the ground.

"Easy there," he mutters, I once he has be standing again, I throw my arms around him. He's a familiar in this strange place, and I'm grateful for him. But there are people missing, and I can't ignore that.

"Where's Peeta? And Portia?" I ask, my voice still raw, but not as horrible and cracked as the last time I tried to use it. Haymitch answers me. "Portia's with Peeta, helping him get ready for your reunion. He's completely fine Katniss. He's more worried about you then he is himself. Now go with Cinna so he can make you pretty again."

Cinna lets me put my arm around him so I can hobble my way to the prep room. It's refreshing to be there with the preps babbling and Cinna's calm presence. He puts me into a yellow dress, and then helps me stand so I can look in a mirror.

"Have you given up the whole 'girl on fire' thing?" I ask him as he helps me stand. The dress doesn't look fiery, but I'm also dealing with Cinna. "You tell me," he responds with a light smile.

I see my reflection, and I am still on fire. Although instead of being garbed in downright flames, I am wearing soft candlelight. My hair is down, held back with only a simple headband. I notice though, that the dress is padded with extra curves. My hands go right to my chest, and Cinna gives me an apologetic smile.

"I know," he says. "But the Gamemakers wanted to alter you surgically. Haymitch had a huge fight with them over it. This was the compromise."

I nod and go back to the dress. "This is the best one yet," I tell him sincerely. "Except… Well, I thought it'd be more sophisticated-looking," I say, trying not to sound harsh.

"I didn't want something that would get in the way of that leg too much," Cinna says carefully. "And I thought Peeta would like this better." I wonder if he's not being entirely truthful, but the mention of Peeta's name brings my mind back to him. "When can I see him?" I ask and Cinna laughs. "In just a couple of minutes," he replies as Venia helps me step into my shoes. Cinna hands me my cane and shows me how to walk with is briefly. I get the hang of it quickly, then he leads me to the elevator, to the area I will rise onto a stage and be formerly crowned victor. With Peeta.

Effie and Haymitch are there, and Effie immediately begins fawning over me. As she leaves to go take her place, I hear the end of Haymitch's and Cinna's conversation.

"Did you tell them?" I hear Cinna whisper.

"What's the point?" Haymitch retaliates. "They're both already there, so there's no point." He notices me watching him, and then tells Cinna to get into place. I can tell he knows I heard part of their conversation, but he doesn't mention it.

"This is your night sweetheart," he says instead. "Enjoy it." And with that, he goes to his metal plate, while I hobble to mine.

The prep teams must have just gone up, judging by the amount of noise. Then the noise is doubled for what must be Effie's appearance. They go crazy for Cinna and Portia. Haymitch's arrival brings five minutes of downright stomping. Then it's my turn. The plate rises, and for a moment, I'm blinded by lights.

And then I see Peeta ahead of me, glowing in his shirt which is made of the same fabric as my dress, and black pants. Forgetting the fact that I need a cane to walk, forgetting that fact that I lost a leg, forgetting that fact that I'm in the Capitol with thousands of people watching all over the country, I drop my cane and start to run towards Peeta.

I fall flat on my face with my first step. Peeta's at my side in an instant, helping me up. Before a single word can be said, we're kissing each other, drinking in the fact that we can finally be together without the looming threat of the Games. After ten minutes of straight kissing, Caesar Flickerman taps Peeta on the shoulder, and Peeta pushes him away without even looking back. I tangle my hands in his hair and kiss him harder, pressing him to me.

Finally, Haymitch shoves us apart and hands me my cane. Peeta keeps a firm grip around my waist, and I use my arm to grip onto him. He helps me to the seat, which has been enlarged for us, where we are to watch the Games. Peeta sits first, and then gently sets me on his lap. I have to use my hands to get my leg up on the couch, but I manage it. I settle my head into Peeta shoulder as he puts his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry," he mutters. I glance back at him.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" I ask him. He glances down at my leg.

"You gave up your leg for my life Katniss," he tells me. "It's my fault, and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Peeta," I say forcefully. He looks at me square in the eye. "My leg was a small price to pay for your life. I told you in the arena, I love you, and I would pay any price to save you." And with that, I kiss him. Uncontrollable cheering erupts, and I remember that everyone can hear what we're saying. I blush crimson, but the Games begin to replay and I have to sit back and watch.

The Games are horrible, and I don't think I could sit through them without Peeta here. I have to see tributes who are all dead. But I also see a love story, specifically my love story. I can see how much Peeta loved me, and how I came to love him.

The gruesome parts are still there. I see myself dropping the tracker jacker nest on the Careers and Glimmer's end. I watch as Cato gets eaten by the wolf mutts. And worst of all, I relive Rue's death.

When the Games are over, Peeta tilts my face up to his. "We made it," he whispers, and kisses me softly again. This one can't last long though, seeing as we are about to be awarded out crowns from President Snow.

There is a single crown, which confuses me at first, but the president twists it into two separate half crowns and places the first half on Peeta's head. He then advances to me. And as he crowns me victor, I become terrified as I see his eyes.

I am looking into the eyes of a snake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YUP! I know some of you were wondering about Katniss' leg, if I was going to make her lose it. Obviously, I did! Sorry, Katniss, it had to happen! Gosh, writing this side of Katniss is fun! She was already freaking out about Peeta in the books, and I just intensify that a little here… So fun! Anyways, I hold y'alls liked this little treat for my anniversary!**

**Oh, have any of you seen the movie yet? I'm guessing you have… Tell me your thoughts on it! I've seen it twice already, and I'm going to go for a third time tomorrow or the day after. It's gonna be so fun! REVIEW! Leave me a present for my anniversary, please? *gives you the Puss in Boots eyes so that you can't help but review (ehehehehehehehe).**

**~Mock**


	7. Nightmare

**A/N: Hey there. Remember me? I'm really sorry for the wait, I've just been so wrapped up in my original novel lately, and then the end of school a few weeks ago. I have something though! I think that you'll all like this chapter, it's STEAMY! Hehe! Please enjoy!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>Snow's eyes haunt me all throughout the Victory Banquet. Even though I didn't see any specific threat in them, it scares me just to know what this man is capable of. I believe that he could kill Prim, my mother, Gale, anyone with one single word, and have no qualms about doing so. He strikes me as a complete murderer.<p>

Without Peeta to support me, I doubt I would have made it through the banquet, where my arm hurt from waving too many times. At least I didn't have to dance; I saw plenty of other couples doing that throughout the ceremony.

Haymitch is leading us to the top floor of the Training Center, which brings the bittersweet memories of before the Games. Here was where I was in tears after my private training session, only to be overjoyed when they gave me an eleven. Here is where I was put through brutal training by Effie and Haymitch before the interview, only to do, at least, in their eyes, a stunning job. Here was where I first started to trust Peeta, then have him break that trust by wanting to train alone. I smile as we get out of the elevator and I see the place where I pushed Peeta into the urn after the interviews.

"What are you so happy about," Peeta whispers, his lips brushing my ear. A shiver runs up my spine at his touch, but I manage to form words to answer him.

"I was remembering when I pushed you into that urn," I say with a light laugh. "I didn't trust you at all then, and now…" I let my sentence trail off, but the full meaning of what I could have said was clearly implied.

"All right, we don't need any more of that," Haymitch says, pushing us apart. "You two make me want to drink." He's not slurring his words, but I did see him drink a little at the banquet. I thought he'd be completely intoxicated by this time, but he's actually quite steady on his feet and aware of his surroundings. "This love thing is going to be the death of me," he mutters.

"Haymitch, they're adorable!" Effie exclaims. "Let them have their fun. I for one, feel like they shouldn't spend a moment apart, except to sleep, of course." She goes on about how much she loved the relationship Peeta and I have, and how much she wishes she could find someone like Peeta, when thankfully, Cinna interrupts her ramble.

"Sadly, I'm going to have to steal Katniss away for a moment," he says apologetically. "I need to look at the measurements for her dress tomorrow, make sure everything's going to fir right with that leg of hers.

I reluctantly let go of Peeta's hand and follow Cinna. He keeps a strong arm around me for support, as I'm still a bit wobbly on my cane. Cinna doesn't take me far, just into a separate room, but he goes right to work on my leg, making sure he has the exact measurements.

"Do I get to try the dress on before tomorrow," I ask, hoping I can. I realize that after tomorrow, I won't get to have any more of Cinna's beautiful clothing for six months. While I'm desperately happy to go back to District 12, I'm genuinely going to miss Cinna.

"Now what's the fun in that?" he asked, grinning up at me. "I like surprising you with what I pick, because you never expect what I do." I begrudgingly acknowledge the fact that he's 100 percent correct. He always manages to throw me for the opposite of what I expected, and every time I love what he comes up with.

After a few more minutes, he's done with my leg, and helps me step out of my dress into comfortable and loose pajamas. "I made sure that they were baggy so the fabric wouldn't get caught on your leg in the middle of the night," Cinna explains.

He hands me my cane, and I experiment walking around again. I find that if I don't put too much pressure on my leg or try to movie it in fancy ways or go too fast, I can get around pretty well. I don't know if I'll ever be able to run again, or stay silent when I'm walking though, which will be a problem when I'm trying to hunt. I don't even know if I'll ever get a chance to hunt again.

Peeta and Haymitch are waiting for me when I walk out of the room. Immediately, Peeta puts an arm around my waist, but Haymitch all but pushes us into our rooms.

I wait a minute to make sure that I don't hear Haymitch's footsteps, then I slowly creep out of my room, leaning heavily on my cane. When my free hand reaches for the doorknob to close the door, I find that it's been locked from the outside. I'm furious, but just in case, I leave the door open to check to see if I can get into Peeta's room. To my dismay, I find his door just as sealed.

I let out a quiet groan, and slowly make my way back to my room, door standing ajar. I'm almost there when I hear a quiet voice behind me.

"Katniss?"

I turned my head, and saw Peeta's face, peering out into the hallway. He quickly made his way over to me, and I hugged him hard the second he was within arm's reach.

"I had to see you," I said into his chest. In response, he simply held me tighter and stroked my hair. We stayed in this embrace for minutes, and yet it was still too soon when we broke apart.

"Get your sleep," he said, kissing me softly. I unhappily unwrapped my arms from around his neck, but then noticed that he had shut his door, and I couldn't stop the smile that was quickly making its way across my face.

"Peeta," I said quietly. "You're not going to be able to get back in your room. They've locked the doors from the outside." He turned, and he too saw that his room was unobtainable. He looked at mine, which was still standing open, and slowly, his face grew a beautiful smile that matched my own. "Guess you're just going to have to sleep in my room tonight," I said, barely able to contain my glee.

Peeta helped me the rest of the way to my room, where he picked me up and set me on the bed, shutting the door behind us. Before, I had had the sense of being watched, but Peeta's presence made everything that was wrong disappear. He quickly climbed into the bed next to me.

He wasted no time taking me into his arms. I snuggled even closer into him, loving the feeling of rightness it gave me to be with him. I tilted my head up and stretched my neck so that my lips were pressed against his.

All of the sudden, he was attacking my lips with a kind of desperate ferocity and hunger, and I was returning with the same kind of passion. His tongue swept over my bottom lip, and I let him gain access. Our tongues brushed together, and I could barely conceal my moan of pleasure. All I could feel was Peeta, and at that moment, it seemed like I could live off his touch.

He slowly ran his hand down the side of my body, heightening my senses wherever his hand passed. My skin felt like it was on fire, burning for him, needing things that only he could give me.

Pressing myself even closer in his arms, I take one of my hands that was previously entangled in his blonde hair down to his chest. My long fingers leave a small trail as I explore him. I'm desperately trying to memorize everything about him, memorize the feel of his chest under my hand, know the feeling for as long as I live.

Our lips separate as the need for air becomes too much to handle. I take deep, gasping breaths and I feel Peeta do the same. As soon as my lungs are filled with cool, clean air, I press my lips against Peeta's again, trying to recreate the same level of intensity as before. Now that I know it exists, I don't know how I ever survived without it.

Peeta, however, seems to be slowing down, but I'm not off my high yet. I try to press him closer again, but all I get is his laugh on my lips. Scowling, I pull back a little to look at his face.

"You just growled," Peeta says before I can ask my question.

"I don't growl," I say in a voice that's actually sounds like I'm growling, which just sends Peeta into another wave of light laughter. I push away from him, and he stops laughing at once, like I knew he would.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," he says, and although I'm looking away, I can still hear the smile in his voice. I feel his arms snake their way around my stomach from behind, but I force myself not to react.

"Katniss." His breath on my ear breaks my careful composure, and I shiver. Giving in, a turn to look at him, and his face is less than a centimeter from mine. He closes that space for a moment, gently kissing me one more time.

"You need sleep," he whispers as he breaks away. I automatically start to shake my head, but he tightens the hand that's twined in the nape of my neck to stop my movements.

"Yes. You're exhausted, I can tell, and we have to be up tomorrow anyway to do that interview with Caesar Flickerman. It wouldn't look good if you passed out on stage. You'd give Effie a heart attack!"

I let out a short laugh, and make myself acknowledge the fact that I am tired. I wrap my arms around Peeta though, refusing to let him go. My head rests against his chest, and I pass out.

In my dream, I see the mutts that attacked us on the Cornucopia. Peeta's off the side, desperately trying to hold on to my hand, but I feel him slipping. Powerless, I'm forced to watch as he falls, where Rue's mutt immediately starts gnawing at his face.

My screams don't do any good. I reach for my bow , but it's not strapped to my back. I turn, and see Glimmer's mutt, somehow holding my weapons in her golden paws. She takes aim at Peeta's heart…

"Katniss! Wake up, wake up! You're fine, it's not real, you're fine!" My eyes fly open into Peeta's blue eyes, sparkling with concern. I take several giant breaths before I'm calmed down. I dread going back to sleep, but the comfort of Peeta's arms reassures me, and I'm able to rest again, Peeta's arms driving away my nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought I'd give y'all a little bit of fluff to make up for my absence! I really hope you like this, please review! I would love it if you'd review! Hopefully, I'll be able to update much faster, I'm in the library for three hours every day lol.**

**~Mock**


	8. Arrive

**A/N: I know that this is something long overdue, and that my hiatus has lasted almost a year. But I do have good news: over that past year, the depression that I have dealt with for five years has gone. I've beaten it. And I've also been writing so many original things it's ridiculous. But after looking back at all that I've done on FF, and still receiving story favorite/follows and author favorites/follows, I decided to fit FF back into my writing schedule. So, here's the first, and next up will be Clove for all of you! I hope you enjoy.**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>"Katniss! Peeta! What… how… Peeta, what are you <em>doing<em> in here?!" My eyes fly open at the sound of the horrified, high-pitched shriek. Rubbing little grains of sleep from my eyes, I look up and see Effie's shocked face, painted into such a mask of incredulousness that it's almost comical. I slowly stretch, using my arms to ease myself up into a sitting position, not realizing what could possibly be wrong.

At my side, Peeta beings to wake up as well. He doesn't see Effie at first, just me. He flashes his wonderful, brilliant array of white teeth up at me, and I can't help but shyly smile back at him.

"Peeta, Katniss, this is entirely inappropriate conduct," Effie says, regaining her composure and directing our attention back to her. "I honestly expected more sense from the two of you. I know that you're in love, but you know that this sort of… behavior… is frowned upon. Think of how your parents would react if they knew about this!"

"Effie, calm down!" I say, finally understanding her implications. "I had some nightmares last night, and Peeta heard. He came in here to calm me down, because I couldn't face the nightmares without him here. Nothing else happened."

"She's telling the truth Effie," Peeta adds in his much more calming voice, as opposed to my frantic tone. "Katniss and I would never do... that, until we'd gained the consent of our parents and were formally married. You don't have to worry about us. I just didn't want her to be scared of sleeping at night."

Peeta's words are extremely effective in calming Effie down. I see her shoulders relax most of their tension, and she actually puts her hand above her heart, as though that would help slow the pulse down. "Alright. If that's all that happened, then I suppose it's acceptable. And I completely understand that you're in love. It's natural to want to be with each other, I assure you. Just make sure that you're being careful, and don't get too carried away. But anyways, up, up, up! It's a big day, and you have to be prepared for your final interview! Peeta, your team is waiting for you in your room, and Katniss, yours are right outside. Peeta, please come with me dear." Peeta steals one quick kiss just before Effie whisks him away, and they're almost immediately replaced by my prep team. All I have to say is, "The crowd loved you!" and I can doze in my seat because they're too busy chatting.

Venia purses her lips when she sees my prosthetic leg, right as they're finishing up with me. "It was such a stroke of disaster in this wonderful situation," she says. "How are you adjusting Katniss?"

I shrug, still tired from the night before. "I'm getting used to it, which is good, but obviously I'm going to miss my real leg. But Peeta's life was in question, so, considering the alternative, I'm fine with it." My prep team members all sigh, and Octavia actually has to brush a tear from her eye.

Thankfully, Cinna comes in the next moment, and my prep team is dismissed. Cinna dresses me in a very simple pink and white dress, with another breezy, short skirt, so that it will not get in the way of my leg. He hands me my cane again, which I'm already getting tired of using. But to my delight, I find that today, walking is just the slightest bit easier. Improvement is a good sign.

Everything happens rather fast. Right as Cinna is finished with me, I'm whisked away to the sitting room to stand by Haymitch, with Cinna right behind us. Portia and Peeta are there as well, and Caesar Flickerman is getting a final makeup check. Peeta smiles the instant he sees me and walks to my side.

I lean into him, throwing away my cane and using him for support instead. I would be content in this moment, which is supposed to be perfect, if not for what I notice. Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia are all smiling, but the lines around their mouths are tight, and their eyes betray hidden concerns. I nudge Peeta with my arm. "Look at their faces…" I whisper. It wouldn't bode well if anyone overheard. Questions would be flying everywhere.

"I noticed that with Portia earlier," Peeta breathes back. "Do you get the feeling that they know something that we don't?" I study the three adults again, and nod my head. Something sinister is happening as we speak, and neither Peeta nor I have any knowledge about it.

"Yesterday before the ceremony, I overheard Haymitch and Cinna discussing something, but they stopped when they noticed me," I say in the lightest of whispers. "All I got out of them is that Cinna was asking Haymitch if he was going to tell someone something, and Haymitch said there was no point. But I got the feeling they were talking about us."

A small little crease forms between Peeta's eyebrows, but we can't dwell on whatever's going on. Besides, we'll have time to learn in District 12. I'll force it out of Haymitch if I have to. I can't think on it at the moment, for the cameramen begin directing everyone into their places for the final interview until the Victory Tour six months away.

Caesar takes his seat across from us. I'm curled up next to Peeta, waiting to see if Caesar objects, but he just smiles warmly at us. "That looks very sweet," he comments just before the camera starts shooting. Caesar is immediately in his element, starting off with a few jokes, and then turns his attention to us. He and Peeta instantly still have that easy banter between them, and he answers the first few questions, which is fine with me. I still hate being in the spotlight, and this way, I don't have to concentrate too much on all the horrible things that occurred in that dreaded arena.

It's agonizing, reliving certain moments in the arena that Caesar brings up. The tracker jacker night is one the first topics. "So, Katniss," Caesar starts, "how did you feel when you knew Peeta was working with the Careers? Were you planning on specifically hitting him when you cut the nest down?"

That question I can answer. If Caesar keeps playing on the romance and ignores the gorier details, I can survive this. "I was never really thinking of Peeta when I cut down that nest," I reply. "I felt betrayed obviously, because I didn't know if his declaration of love was just a ploy to lure me into a false sense of security, to make me trust him. But I was definitely more concerned about Cato and Clove and Glimmer. I was always thinking with how to stay alive, and thoughts of revenge on Peeta definitely weren't playing in my head at that moment."

"And what about when he came back and saved your life by telling you to run?" Caesar asks, pressing the topic. "You were obviously in a very fragile state of mind because of the venom in your system, so did you even remember that moment?"

"I did," I answer, and with a light laugh I add, "Though I wasn't sure if I was imagining it at first or not. I was so intoxicated by the venom I didn't know what was real. And when I thought back to that moment, I remember that his skin was sparkling, which didn't seem like a very good sign. But when I heard Cato mention that he'd wounded Peeta, I could just feel that he really did save my life. I think that's when I felt I could trust him, and it helped me make up my mind to go after him."

Caesar seems very moved by this, and Peeta throws a grin in my direction. I only have time for one quick smile in return before Caesar asks yet another question, which is clearly going to require a lengthy answer. "Well, Peeta, we know, from our days in the cave, that it was love at first sight for you from what, age five?"

"From the moment I laid eyes on her," Peeta confirms.

"But Katniss, what a ride for you. I think the real excitement for the audience was watching you fall for him. When did you realize you were in love with him?" Caesar probes.

Oh, I was right about a lengthy answer. But I know exactly when this moment was. "It was when he kissed me the day after I woke up from the feast," I reply, sure in my answer. "I knew I had feelings for him, obviously, but I wouldn't have said I was completely in love yet. But that kiss stirred something up inside me that I hadn't known existed. And from then on, I just knew that I had to keep him with me, no matter what the cost."

Peeta leans down close to my ear. "So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"

I look up and him and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. "Put you somewhere you can't get hurt." As we kiss, I hear the contented sighs from many of the people in the room. But just as he pulls away, I see Haymitch out the corner of my eyes, releasing a breath he'd been holding. This just about confirms my suspicions that there's something more going on. But what does the interview, and that specific answer, have to do with anything?

But this interview's not yet over. Caesar goes over all the ways we were injured in the arena, which Peeta mostly talks about. I'm content to rest into Peeta's shoulder. But there is one question that I know Caesar will inevitably ask, and I don't quite know how I'm going to answer this question.

"Before this ends," Caesar begins, "I've got to ask. Katniss, the moment when you pulled out those berries. What was going on in your mind… hm?" And when he says it, I see the scene before my eyes. Standing at the Cornucopia, knowing that we won't be able to win together… I couldn't bear to lose Peeta.

"I couldn't stand the thought of being without him," I say. "Not being with him was a much, much more horrible option than death. I couldn't have gone on, couldn't have lived with myself, if he died. And I knew he felt the same way about me."

"I did, and still do," Peeta adds. "I love Katniss more than anything, and I can't believe my good fortune that she loves me as well." As I kiss him, Caesar signs off, and the entire camera crew plus Effie are laughing and crying. But as I pull away from Peeta, I see Haymitch let out a breath, as if in relief. I can only wonder what this means for now. I am determined to get answers once we arrive back in District 12.

I hobble back to my room, where I am left to collect my mockingjay pin before our train ride home. I run my fingers over the smooth gold, thinking of when Madge gave it to me, and how much it reminds me of Rue now. I always see her in mockingjays. And this pin will always be a reminder of her. It hurts, but I know that I never want to forget Rue and how good she truly was.

I make my way back out, and am distraught to find that we barely have enough time to say goodbye to Cinna and Portia. I know that we'll see them soon, but I will miss Cinna's company. I give him a long hug before I am made to let go. Peeta, however, puts his arm around me as we head to our train, and that makes saying goodbye just a little easier.

When we are on the train, I begin to transform back into Katniss Everdeen. I find that I can change out of my dress and into everyday wear by myself, though I do have to do this task much slower than previously. But something is different. Even as I look into the mirror, I see this. I am now a girl that has fallen in love. Peeta is now a part of me. And that has always scared me before. I had always pushed that part of life away. But love has found me now, and has a grip on me so tight that even me, cynical me, doesn't want it to leave.

The others watch the recap of the interview, but my thoughts are on home. On Prim and my mother. On Gale. I can't wait to see them, and I want things to return to exactly how they were before the Games, but of course I must factor Peeta into my life now. I know that Prim will love him, but will my mother approve of me loving the son of a man that was in love with her? Will my friendship with Gale change because of Peeta?

No. I won't let my love for Peeta change my relationship with Gale. There was never anything romantic between us anyway. I have no reason to worry, and Gale has no reason to object to Peeta in any way.

The train takes a quick stop, where Peeta and I take a walk, and I find it ever easier to handle my cane. I still can't travel as fast as I used to, but I am determined to improve as much as possible. When we arrive back in the train, Effie makes sure we are in separate bedrooms this night. I groan internally, but I know that she won't be able to watch us when we're back home.

Home. I can feel it the next morning, and am so anxious to get back to District 12. I stand on my tiptoes, using Peeta for support, as we come into the station. I hold his hand firmly in my own, dreading the cameras. I want a moment alone with him, where we can just be together without someone breathing down or necks, and definitely not with the entire country observing our every move.

We pull in, and at the sight of the cameras, I wave with my free hand. I opted to use Peeta for support instead of the cane, so it's slightly awkward to have it in the crook of my elbow as I try to wave to the crowd. But none of that matters when I see Prim, riding on Gale's shoulders, and my mother right next to them. As soon as they are allowed to, they come rushing forward to meet me, as do Peeta's family.

I relinquish Peeta's hand for a moment only so I can put my arms around Prim. She hugs me back with all her strength, and I hear her crying into my shirt. I put one hand in the back of her hair to comfort her, and hug her back just as tightly. I hadn't known just how much I missed her up until now, and I didn't want to ever be separated from her like that again.

My mother is next, and to even my own surprise, I hug her just as long as I did Prim, enjoying the comfort her arms bring me for the first time since my father died. "Your cousins can hardly wait to see you!" she says after I release her, with a meaningful look at Gale and his family. I don't know why she says this, but for the moment I have to play along. But that doesn't mean I won't hug Gale, won't be happy to see him.

And finally, I reach Gale. I throw my arms around him before he can say anything. Remembering what my mother said about cousins, I don't linger with him the way I did with Prim and my mother. When I pull back, I finally look at his face, and see only one thing in his eyes.

Hate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! All your support has been so wonderful, and I can't thank you enough. I don't know when I'll have more of this particular story, because I am writing about ten others, but my other stories are up next, if you want to check those out. Hopefully, I'll see you all soon.**

**~Mock**


End file.
